Help:Editing
About - Help - Manual of Style - Policy - ---- This article explains how to format articles on TsuburayaWiki. Please note that it is highly recommended that you edit using source editor when formatting articles. To understand how to edit articles and for more information on editing, please read . Links Ultraman *Ultraman (A link to the page called ) Original Ultraman *Original Ultraman (A link to the page called "Ultraman" with the text "Original Ultraman") User:UltramanWiki *User:UltramanWiki (A link to the page of the user called UltramanWiki) Godzilla Wiki *Godzilla Wiki (A link to the website wikizilla.org with the text "Godzilla Wiki") Text Formatting text *''text'' - Italics (two apostrophes on each side} text *'text' - Bold (three apostrophes on each side} text *text (underline) ~~~ *UltramanWikiwall (Your name) ~~~~ *UltramanWikiwall 16:03, 5 July 2010 (BST) (your name and the date) text *text (typewriter font for code) X2, H2O *X2, H2O (superscript and subscript) text *Does not format the text into text Unformatted Text Putting a blank space at the start of a line stops its contents being formatted. Headings Headings are big dividers on pages, and they show up in the table of contents at the top if the page is large enough. heading *A heading, like "Headings" (above) 'heading' *A heading, like "Third Level" (below) 'Third Level' heading *A heading, like "Fourth Level" (below) Fourth Level *A heading, like "Fifth Level" (below) 'Fifth Level' Please do not use "=Heading=", because that creates a first-level heading that should only be used on page titles, which are implemented automatically. Lists *One asterisk (*) makes the first item in a bulleted list, like this one *Two asterisks (**) make the next line in ***Three ****Four ***Three *one **two ***Three #One hash (#) makes the first item in a numbered list ##Two hashes (##) make the next item ##And so on ###And so on #The same as the bulleted list Page Formatting This is plain text. :A single colon (:) indents this text once :You can repeat this for a new line too ::Two colons (::) indents twice :::Three (:::) indents three times. ::::etc. #REDIRECT User:TsuburayaWiki *This will redirect the current page to the page you mention. This should be used for other words that mean the same thing. For example, the page Z-Ton redirects to Zetton, because they are just two different words for the same thing. There's a button for this in source mode. 'New lines' To create a new paragraph, the "enter" key must be pressed twice after the end of a paragraph. For example: One two Will render as: One two As you see, the "two" is combined with the "One" because there is only 1 new line in between them. To successfully create a new paragraph, there have to be 2 lines (one empty line in between the two), as follows: One two Which will result in: One two Single-space separation should only ever be used with non-text templates (such as infoboxes) or with headings and galleries. Categories Category:Help This will add the page to the list of Working Documents, and automatically place a link at the bottom of the page. This page IS in the Working Documents category, and so at the bottom of this page you can see the link to it. If you just want to link to a category page, put a colon (:) at the start of the link such as Category:Help There's a button for this in source mode. Templates This will show the code for whatever is in page Template:Ultraman. Category:TsuburayaWiki